Alex Brennan (DA)
Alex Brennan is a cut character in Dead Awakened. Notes Alex Brennan's role was cancelled in the 3-boot version because of her sparse arc; despite her importance later on in the story, Alex didn't have much to offer much on the way there. I've also been changing the story's direction tons of times and Alex proved to not take those changes quite well; in the end she's still bland. This ever-evolving plotline doesn't have much room for her, unfortunately. No hard feelings, Fitz. It's me, not the character. Storyline plans Alex played a significant part in the story, becoming part of the Paygrade and establishing a strong presence, as she felt she needed to redeem herself. Though she fell into clerical work at first, she developed an interest in the Paygrade and their current predicament of provoking rivaling criminal entities in the city. Looking to get involved in something bigger and more meaningful, Alex enlisted to become a new bodyguard, with the Paygrade welcoming her quickly because they were underhanded. Alex would, at first, develop a relationship with Kenberg McCormick, but this would not last because it became more about comfort than love. She would also try her best to keep Janie straight, keeping her from the truths of her job and yet eventually rationalizing them to her. As well, she meets Zachary Williams down the line, developing feelings for him as she often had to assist him with his injuries. Zach, looking to put in work for the Paygrade as soon as he could, jumped right into action despite recovery and is killed by new enemies. It is through him that Alex realizes she can never return to a normal life. As the Paygrade suffers under strong opposition, they eventually decide to split up and protect themselves. Alex brings Janie with her to flee to a new city, preparing what retaliation may come and developing an even closer bond with Ramillo, who also fled. While the two grow closer and strive for a quieter existence, Alex is caught off-guard and is killed by a former enemy. The responsibility of taking care of Janie is thrust unto Ramillo. Background Born and raised in Bellforde, Alex had a tough life spelled from the start. Her father was a homebound alcoholic, while her mother slaved away in her job to provide for all of them. Alex took after her mother, uprooting herself from her home and taking her younger sister with her. She strove for a better life as a waitress and part-time night school attendant, her younger sister being her sole motivation. Fortune looked down upon the two sisters one night, when Alex became the winner to a four-million-dollar lottery. Alex has since then been improving her and her sister's lives slowly, and intelligently, carefully spending her newfound wealth through a better house, a vehicle, and a higher education for the both of them. Characteristics Coming from a less-than-ideal background, Alex developed her strong, independent personality early on. She takes after her mother, who influenced much of who she was today. Charm is her gift, and she has learned to use this with care, after some trial-and-error with her boyfriends of the past. Alex is also a fast learner, a trait she needed to adjust to her ever-changing environment, including when she and her sister had to fend for their own. Appearances Alex's debut was in Episode 3. Trivia Category:Dead Awakened Category:Characters Category:KnowledgeProspector Stories Category:User Created Characters Category:Dead Awakened Cancelled Characters